Emerald Eyes
by AaDragonsflyaA
Summary: A YOI story with a Black Butler twist. Other than two butlers *cough* idiots *cough* that want to eat his soul, Yuri Plisetsky believes he has no one left. That is until some interesting events take place, leading to a few unexpected revelations.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is my first Yuri on Ice story I was inspired to give it a little Black Butler twist after finding some fanart that had the characters in Black Butler cosplay. You don't have to have watched black butler to read this. Some of the main components are the same but I plan to try and give this story a unique plot and maybe throw in a small reference here and there. Please enjoy and give feed back.

It was the beginning of spring in England, the once dead and bare trees were beginning to show some signs of life. Just the night before a storm had come through and by that a new day was born, dew was painted across the land. The birds were taking full advantage of this beautiful spring weather and were singing cheerful songs as the sun began to rise from behind the landscape of the vast countryside.

In the middle of it all was a rather large mansion, where the inhabitants were just beginning to start the day. The small frame of a blond haired boy lay wide awake in a large master bedroom when a soft rapping was heard on the door of his chamber. The door was gently pushed open and a black haired man with glasses walked into the room and toward the window. The man pulled apart the white curtains and allowed sunlight to fill the room. The blond groaned and sat up.

"I take it you didn't sleep well last night?" asked the black haired Butler.

"I didn't sleep at all. My mind wouldn't allow it." The blond grumbled.

"You could have called for me or Viktor you know we would have helped to make you comfortable."

" I don't need you or the old man patronizing me, I can handle my dreams on my own." The blond quickly spat out as the butler began to pull out his clothes for the day. Seeing as the weather would be warm that day he got out a casual suit with shorts for bottoms.

The man thought of replying to that last statement but found he would rather not upset his master's fragile temper this early in the day. He set the clothes next to the young boy and began to make his way back to the door, his young master wasn't fond of being helped with such small tasks.

"Don't forget you have a visitor coming this afternoon." And with that final statement the man closed the door and began to make his journey to the kitchen.

Yuri Plisetsky, or the young master as his servants often call him, is the current head of the Plisetsky household, at only 15 the boy has a great amount of power in his hands. Of course it wasn't always like this, Yuri used to be so carefree and without any responsibilities that quickly changed after his family had made a visit back to their home country of Russia. It was so long ago but it still pains the boy to think about it.

He quickly dressed and headed in the same direction as his departed butler. He has no time to idle in the past there were many preparation to be taken care of before their guest arrives.

The blond took his seat at the head of the dinning room table, and tried to wait patiently for his food. Before long both butlers emerged from the kitchen with a wide variety of food. Yuri could never eat it all himself but he didn't fuss knowing that his butlers loved to go above and beyond to make sure he is satisfied, even if they over produced in the process. The boy nibbled on some food as his mind wondered off once again. The two butlers seemed to be whispering sweet nothings to each other in the corner of the room. If the blond boy was paying any attention he would have made it a point to yell at them about being disgusting in front of him but his mind was on the guest that would be visiting later in the day.

The visitor had business ties with the Plisetsky family and was making the trip to talk about funding. It doesn't seem like much to ponder on but there was something much darker going on behind the scenes.

Most of the day went by quickly, Yuri spent his time studying and responding to letters, while the servants of the house made sure everything was in order for when their guest arrived. The black haired butler from before came and got the boy so that they could properly greet the guest. Viktor was waiting at the bottom of the steps in front of the manor. Viktor turned to speak with the other butler.

"Yuuri, you set up everything on the roof, did you not?"

"Yes, I seriously doubt we will need to go to such measures but it is always good to be prepared." Sighed Yuuri.

Viktor looked like he wanted to say something else but before he could a carriage came up the driveway of the estate. Once the carriage came to a halt Viktor went up to it and open the door.

A man looking to be in about his mid-thirties with red hair climbed out of the carriage and made his way to the young blond boy.

"Ah, Yurio! How have you been?" the man exclaimed happily.

Yuri gave the man a strained smile holding himself back from cursing at the fool. The man would get what was coming to him soon enough.

"Its nice to see you again Albert. I've been fine how about yourself?" the boy responded surprisingly calm for the obvious heat of rage coming off of him.

After a few more pleasantries the party of four moved into the manor. The two business patterns made their way to the main office while the two servants went to tend to dinner. Mr. Albert tried to use this time alone with the head of the household to talk business matters.

"…so in turn I believe that the extra money will help us produce more and also advertise more, which would lead to more sales." The man said very confidently, as if it was the best idea ever pitched.

The blond boy had a bored look on his face. He can't believe this idiot is asking for more money.

" If I remember correctly, I do believe that I increased the funds of your faction not too long ago. What's even more peculiar is I think I did it for almost the exact same reason you're telling me now, only I don't believe we received any results or any change in production for that matter." The blond now had a scowl on his face and was staring very intently at the man. Me. Albert shifted around uncomfortably for a small second before regaining himself.

" I must make a quick phone call before dinner, please excuse me." The man said as calmly as he could before slowly walking out of the room, feeling the heat of a glare on his back.

After the man was safely in the room containing the guest phone he began to curse. I wasn't supposed to happen this way, the brat was supposed to grant him the money and they would have dinner and he would be on his marry way. But now everything was ruined and he had to move on to plan B. Albert, himself, wasn't to fond of this plan but this way he would get the original amount of money he wanted and then some seeing as the brat wouldn't be able to stop him if he was dead.

Albert quickly dialed a number in the phone and said one simple phrase.

" The deal was rejected." With that he quickly hung up and made his way back to the office of Yuri Plisetsky. Only a short moment after he entered the office the black haired butler came behind him and announced that dinner was ready.

As the group of three walked the guest of the night was lagging behind a bit. As they turned into a hall with one wall made almost completely of windows Albert turned to look out the window and made a quick hand gesture before dropping to the floor. In a split second hundreds of gunshots could be heard along with the sound of breaking glass.

Albert had his arms over his head trying to block any glass from injuring him. After about a minute all sounds stopped. Albert looked up expecting to see two corpses laying on the ground but saw nothing. He stood up quickly and looked around frantically.

It made no sense they couldn't have ran in a hailstorm of bullets like that, they would have been torn to shreds. So where had they gone? He jerked his head to look out the window and gasped in shock. The men that were supposed to help him kill the Plisetsky brat were all dead! He was frozen for a second, his mind trying to made sense of this revelation. He turned to run but in front of him was the silver haired butler, smiling. He backed up slowly before pivoting and trying to run the other direction only to find the black haired butler alive and well standing there, this one not smiling like the other.

" You gave our master quite a scare there, he never has been really fond of guns." A light airy voice with a slight hint of a chuckle filled the hall.

"You were not permitted to bring friends with you to the manor, Mr. Albert." The black haired man in front of him said in a much more serious tone compared to his counterpart.

The man was getting desperate at this point and ran toward the window and jumped out. He ended up getting a large piece of glass stuck in his thigh but had no time to pay attention to the pain he just knew he needed to leave before he ended up like his friends.

Albert limped into the forest surrounding the Plisetsky household. When he believed he was not being followed he stopped and leaned against a tree while gripping his wounded leg. He took a deep breath and looked up at the moon. He didn't know what he was going to do, he didn't understand what had even happened.

There was a slight rustle in the tree, above him, he looked up at the leaf covered branches expecting to see a small animal of some sorts but let out a horrified scream when instead he saw the smiling face and sparkling blue eyes of the silver haired butler.

Back at the manor Yuri was eating his dinner with the black haired butler at his side. Just as Yuri is finishing his food Viktor walks in.

" All had been taken care of…yurio." The man says with a poorly held back laugh.

The minute that the name left the butlers mouth a plate a food was sent flying toward his face. Viktor easily caught the plate with all food still in place, and laughed while practically prancing into the kitchen. The small blond child was standing at his place at the table with steam coming from his head. His other butler, Yuuri, was standing slightly behind him with a warm smile on his face.

"I think it's about time you retire for the night," Yuuri says while carefully leading the blond out of the dining area.

AaDrangonsflyaA- Sorry for any mistakes. If I see a good response I will try my hardest to continue uploading. The rating could possibly change and I plan to bring Otabek into play. I would love to see your reviews and answer any questions.


	2. Chapter 2

A carriage holding the three residents of the Plisetsky household is making its way down the streets of London. Several days have gone by since the incident with Mr. Albert, and everything has been relatively quiet. Of course with the exception of a raging Yuri every now and then, usually caused by the teasing of a certain silver haired butler.

With the lack of excitement, came the realization that it was the social season in London. Usually Yuri received several invitations but stays far away from any and all parties during the season. This time however was different. He had received an invitation from a business partner of his, Seung-gil, who was in charge of the Asian faction of his sweets company.

Seung-gil has been with the Plisetsky family since the very beginning and even helped the family during their darkest times. He was one of the reasons the Plisetsky Candy Co. was even still around. Back when Yuri was about 5 years old, drugs, a lot of drugs, were being found in the Asian faction of the company. It turned out that the people in charge were pretty much using the company as a drug ring. Seung-gil had only been an assistant to the people in control but being so close meant he had a lot of information. When the Plisetsky family stepped in and hired investigators to find the culprit Seung-gil stepped up and told the family everything they wanted to know and more. The man had even helped to keep the press away. Once the men behind the whole thing were apprehended, Seung-gil was pretty much given that part of the company as a gift. The Plisetsky family believed that their problem had been taken care of and went back to their normal routine, only years later would they realize just how wrong they were about everything.

* * *

Seung-gil had bought himself a vacation home in London soon after his promotion. Usually Seung-gil keeps to himself when he visits, so Yuri found it strange for the man to be claiming he was throwing a party. Nevertheless, Yuri felt somewhat obligated to go and check up on the man, and that is how he ended up on an hour long carriage ride into the city with nothing but his two butlers and his own boredom to keep himself busy.

Before long the carriage came to a stop in front of a large, red-bricked home, the Plisetsky townhome. Yuri hurriedly opened the door to the carriage as soon as it stopped and rushed into the building. He couldn't stand to be trapped in such a small space with those two crazy idiots any longer. He let out a deep sigh once he got through the door and threw his body down on a couch that was occupying the first floor.

Outside, the two butlers were gathering the suitcases that had been brought along for the trip. Once everything was settled into the house the three occupants began to get ready for the night of festivities. The butlers had to put a little extra work into their appearance because although they were simply going to serve their master it was still a party. By the time they were all dressed it was time for the party to start. Viktor got into the cab of the carriage while both Yuris got into passenger compartment.

When they arrived at the party it seemed to already be in full swing. Yuri and his black haired butler began to walk into the home of Seung-gil while Viktor went to park the carriage. They couldn't seem to find Seung-gil anywhere so they just went to stand by the party favors table. Yuri was beginning to feel trapped in the warm room full of people so he made his way outside, to a balcony, not realizing his butler was not following.

"Earl Yuri Plisetsky? Mr. Seung-gil is looking for you, would you like me to bring you to him?" a voice called out of nowhere.

Yuri jumped slightly at the sound but calmed once he heard Seung-gil's name.

"Okay, lead me to him." Yuri said calmly and turned to follow the man. He was led away from the loud sounds of the party and into a more secluded area of the home. Eventually they ended up in front of a door, the man opened it and ushered him in. The room was just barely lit by a few candles and there were men standing on all walls of the room. Yuri realized all too late that something wasn't right. As he turned to run out of the room he was knocked to the ground and gaged with a piece of cloth. Yuri tried to struggle out of the grip of his captor but to no avail, he had warn himself out. He looked up slightly and noticed Seung-gil off in a corner tied up and gagged. He also noticed that there was now a gun pointed to his head.

" Hey brat, remember us?" the man holding the gun asked mockingly. Yuri tried to pull names and faces from his memories but nothing came to mind when he saw this man's face.

" You were such a little one back then, and your reaction to everything was priceless." The man laughed out.

Yuri stiffened, when it had happened Yuri couldn't take his eyes off the corpses of his parents, but there was no doubting it, this had to be the man that killed them! Yuri felt like he was going to be sick.

"Ah, is it finally coming back to you? We left you alive thinking you would be too pathetic to save your parents company, but look at you!" the man exclaimed gesturing his hands to Yuri.

"You not only managed to survive and move on, you even saved the family business. It's too bad I still plan to end it all tonight." The man shuffled the gun in his hand a little to put more emphasis on what everybody in that room already knew was going to happen.

Yuri couldn't believe this, he had known that more of the men involved with his parents death were alive, but the one man that had taken both of their lives and a piece of Yuri's sanity was standing right in front of him. This man was one of the main reasons Yuri had signed a contract with those creatures he called butlers. Yuri had been at such a low point to call onto them, he was dying having not left his parents corpses that had been lying there for almost a week at that point. All of his sorrow turned to anger when he realized how close to death he was and how much those men had ruined his family, he had called out in his mind and out loud for someone to help him get his revenge. Viktor answered his call, and with him came Yuuri. They had promised him that they would help him get his revenge in return for his soul.

Yuri's eyes widened, this was it! Once Viktor and Yuuri come to save him they will have killed the man that murdered his parents. Meaning, the contract is over.

All of the lights went out in the room. The men started to gasp and panic a little, the man that had the gun pointed at Yuri reached out to grab onto the child.

Around the room, one by one the bodies of the men could be heard thudding on the ground. When the thuds stopped the man in the middle gripped his gun and Yuri harder, and began to dig the gun into the boys head. It didn't even take a split second for the gun and Yuri to be removed from the man's grasp and for a single dim light to be flicked on, showing a silver haired butler standing around a bunch of corpses.

* * *

Yuuri had taken both Yuri and Seung-gil from the room and was beginning to try and take them outside. Yuri struggled against the butler.

" Let me down! You know who that is, I at least deserve to see him die!" the blond shouted.

Yuuri dropped him almost immediately seeming to realize exactly what Yuri had inside that room before they had came in for the rescue. He nodded at his master slightly and continued down the hallway with an unconscious Seung-gil.

The blond turned toward the door that they had only just came out of. He took a deep breath and turned the door knob.

He was surprised by what he saw. His butler had already left the area and the corpses of his parent's murderer was lying among the rest of the bodies.

Yuri felt strange, he had expected to feel nothing but complete satisfaction when he had his revenge, but he just feels as empty as he did before. He knew what this meant for him. With this man's death, his own death is not far behind. Yuri didn't know how to feel about that either, he felt like something was missing like this couldn't be the end.

Yuri jumped almost a mile high when he heard an unfamiliar voice speak.

" Well, isn't this interesting."

* * *

Note: This chapter is really heavy because of all of the information I tried to push in it, sorry if it's a little much. Also I might make a chapter just about what happened to Yuri's parents please leave a review telling me if that interests you or not. Thanks so much for the feedback from the last chapter.

midnightsky0612- I'm glad that you enjoyed it I hope you liked this chapter

Ishiptomoexnanami- I'm so happy you liked it. I do plan on bringing in Otabek as a love interest for Yuri but it will be a few chapters from now before that really comes into play.


End file.
